<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>star-crossed in nature by velvetlips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754760">star-crossed in nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetlips/pseuds/velvetlips'>velvetlips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>☼ stranger things pairings ☼ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bruise Leaving, Bruises, Dom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Switch Steve Harrington, alternative universe, blowjob, handjob, mentions of period typical homophobia, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetlips/pseuds/velvetlips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Billy brings with it a couple of certainties Steve found himself more than drawn to; such as rough kisses, bruised necks, and, of course, a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Harringrove - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>☼ stranger things pairings ☼ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>star-crossed in nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Steve had a bucket list of all the weird and inappropriate places to have sex, within a few months of seeing Billy, he'd surely have crossed them all off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>School bathroom? Check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locker-room? Check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pool? Check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the backseat after school while in the school parking lot? You bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, there'd even been a time at the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was trying not to— he really was. He didn't want things to move too quickly, in all honestly, because he feared Billy just might ignite something in him he won't ever be able to put out. So, he was just trying to talk for one date, just one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Billy looked so god damn hot all of the time; no matter the occasion. Even just watching Billy doing the simplest of things was enough to get Steve's heart to flutter some behind his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd begin rather innocently, the two sharing a meal at a local diner. Billy's telling Steve something story from his childhood, something stupidly stubborn he did when he was 5 years old, and he's absolutely glowing. That's all it took for Steve; that look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Steve was up and walking to the bathroom, sending Billy a quick glance as he did so. There was an unspoken message in the look, one Billy couldn't help but to smirk at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few minutes, Billy was in the bathroom with him, giving his neck an absolute assault of kisses, nibbles, and gentle nips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't reckless, of course. They'd both been careful in looking around before going to the bathroom, just to make sure the diner they occupied was relatively empty. It was Hawkins they were in, after all. Well, maybe they were a little reckless, but not too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't keep doing this," Steve moans breathlessly as he kisses his neck hard and fast whilst tugging wantingly at his shirt to get him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not." Billy mumbles, kiss reddened lips pressed against Steve's neck. Thank the stars it's winter and Steve has a scarf, otherwise, he'd surely draw stares given the number of red, angry marks on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Steve said with a small smirk pulling at the ends of his lips as he felt Billy beginning to undo his belt buckle, hand brushing up against his half-hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Billy got to his knee's, all while maintaining that breathtakingly beautiful gaze of his with Steve's own. He tugged his jeans and underwear down some before taking his now rock-hard cock into his large, calloused hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his tongue slowly and teasingly over the bottom of his dick. He allowed for his soft lips to circle gently around his already-leaking tip. Then, with a devilish smirk, he licked the tip, hands tightly gripping Steve's well-toned thighs. Surely, within an hour or so, there'd be newly forming bruises left behind. Temporary tattoos to show for their lovely time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Steve's hand went to Billy's hair, long, thin fingers interlocking with golden blonde curls. Gently, Billy's lips left soft kisses on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbles "Stop teasing." with a half-whine, half-moan. Billy chuckled– what did he expect from him? – but at last, he takes everything in, which never fails to impress Steve. He tries to treat his seven inches like its nothing, and although Billy is far more experienced in giving blowjobs, even he found himself gagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't a problem, though. Steve enjoys the sounds of his gags, the smoothness of his throat, and the half-flustered red Billy's cheeks end up being dusted in. Soon, his hips are grinding and his bottom lip is being ruthlessly bitten down on as he tries with absolutely everything in him to keep from loudly moaning. Billy sees his attempts at silence and, of course, bobs his head slightly faster, sucking harder to get Steve to moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve seemed to notice this, but not quickly enough to keep himself from letting a throating yet soft moan escape from his lips. God, how Billy loved Steve's little sounds. He savors every little noise he could cause Steve to make, feeling victorious in his efforts. Fuck, he could feel his own cock throbbing to be let out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Billy can't take it anymore. He flips Steve around, his ass brushing up against Billy's painfully hard erection. Billy grabs a handful of Steve's hair, pulls back slightly, and then slips two thick fingers into his mouth until they're sufficiently wet with spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait," Steve moans around Billy's fingers, and immediately, Billy removed his fingers from his mouth, lessening his grip on Steve's locks just slightly. He always made sure to communicate with Steve, so if this was something he didn't want to do today, that's fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it? Do you want me to stop?" Billy asked softly, a semi-concerned frown growing on his face. Steve pushed his ass out a bit, allowing for it to grind up against Billy's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Check my pockets." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy playfully rolled his eyes as he knelt down to get into Steve's pockets, given his pants were now around his ankles. He fished around his pockets for a moment before pulling out a very small, travel-sized bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought, given what we get up to, it would be smart to keep some on me." Steve said over his shoulder, glancing down to Billy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy, to Steve's surprise, wore an expression he's never seen before. It was gentle in the way it made him frown and heartbreakingly vulnerable in the way it made Billy's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, Steve showing that he's taken the time to think of him on his own free time- even if just sexually- touched Billy in a way he didn't realize was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret that he liked attention- glances, whispers, giggles- from people, but when it came to the attention Steve showed Billy, it was overwhelming in its sincerity, in its thoughtfulness, even if it shouldn't've been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy's hand ran up the back of Steve's thigh before grasping a thick handful of his ass, earning himself a whimper of a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Harrington, you're entirely something else." Billy murmured huskily as he stood up, hand still tight around Steve's ass cheek as he flicked the lid for the container of lube open with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed softly, a small smile again returning to his lips. He loved the way words fell from Billy's lips-always honey-coated and spiced with cinnamon-, especially in times like these. Billy's occasional praises always manage to cement themselves in Steve's mind, causing him to blush every. single. time. he allowed himself to return to the memory of their encounters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy didn't take much longer to get to work, undoing his belt and pushing his jeans down to his thighs as his nearing painfully-hard cock sprung out. He, of course, didn't bother with underwear. He never did, it just 'wasn't his style'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From under his forest green sweater, his familiarly rough hands ran up his sides as he squirted out a line of lube on his girthy 8 inches. He set the now half-emptied bottle of lube on the lip of the sink before spreading the cold, clear gel on his throbbing cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the transfer of lube from his dick to his hand, his two fingers were now edging themselves gently into Steve's hole. Steve, in response, arched his back into Billy's fingers, a loud but quick gasp breaking from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh," Billy hushes, though Steve could tell he was smiling stupidly as he shushed him. "You gotta stay quiet," Billy whispered, reaching around in front of Steve to take his still absolutely rock hard length into his hand, stroking it back and forth as he eased him into a slightly-faster fingering rate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Billy's cock was so hard it almost made his stomach hurt. Seeing Steve's hands grip onto the edge of the sink as if his life depended on it to keep from moaning was more than enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers from his ass before allowing his chest to press against Steve's back, hand still stroking his cock. He pressed his lips to his neck, nipping once before nuzzling into him slightly. He never failed to smell intoxicatingly good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It used to be difficult for Billy to accurately think of the way Steve smelled until only recently. He realizes now the other boy smells of forest pine on a rainy spring day and of gentle, sweet sandalwood. "You better be quiet." Billy hummed lowly into his ear, causing gooseflesh to slowly emerge on the back of Steve's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy didn't need a reply to know Steve understood him, given the arch of his back and the way he pressed himself against the other's dick told him everything he needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Billy slowly aligned the head of his already pre-cum dripping cock to Steve's tight hole, slowly thrusting his hips forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tightly shut his eyes, breathing growing ragged for a moment as he slowly adjusted to Billy pushing in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright?" Billy asked as more of his thick cock slid into Steve's ass. Billy's only recently gotten into the habit of asking if Steve was alright while fucking- a trait that'd actually rubbed off on him from Steve himself and all their previous times together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't be better," Steve forced himself to breathlessly reply, ass again arching. It was absolutely true, though. The pleasure Billy allowed Steve to feel by not just stroking his length, but also by fucking him like that was impossibly powerful- feeling the coil in his stomach tightening faster than he'd ever thought possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy grounded his free hand on Steve's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as his hips began picking up a rhythm. It started out slow at first, but soon gained in speed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve threw his head back, his Adam's apple jutting out as he tried with all his might to swallow the moan he could feel building in his chest. Fuck, staying silent as Billy's eight inches pounded into him was quite possibly the most difficult thing Steve could ever put himself through, but he knew their silence was the only way this could ever work. Just the thought of what would happen if someone found them like this made his stomach twist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't time to think about that now- especially not as Steve feels a completely and utterly electric orgasm trail its way from the tip of his cock to his spine, where it then released a feeling of absolute euphoria through-out the rest of his body. He kept his jaw clenched tightly to keep from scream-moaning Billy's name, and, in doing so, he almost gave himself a headache. But that didn't matter- he felt better than what any drug on the market could even come close to making him feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he felt it. Billy's hip thrusts started becoming more and more erratic and twitchy. He managed another good few thrusts until he bucked his hips up and forward, cum-covered hand leaving Steve's still-cumming cock so he could put it on his hip in an attempt to get even further into Steve as he felt his own orgasm over-take him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, to keep himself from moaning out, Billy's teeth found themselves digging into Steve's shoulder. Although his sweater was intentionally thick to keep the biting Hawkins winter air at bay, he knew it wasn't thick enough to prevent marks from being left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy's orgasm made him feel as though he'd finally dropped from the very top of a rollercoaster, skin buzzing with overwhelming pleasure as he emptied himself deeply in the other boys ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two had taken some time to breathe and come down from their orgasms, Steve's leg muscles ached, feeling as though they could hardly hold his weight up as Billy, who'd finally removed his sharp teeth from Steve's shoulder, pulled his cock from his ass. A string of pearlescent cum connected the two of them as the rest of his load began dripping from his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Steve released his death-grip on the lip of the sink as Billy rested his head on his shoulder for a moment, allowing for the two of them to just be in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Billy and Steve had fucked a pretty good number of times, the two had only recently begun mutually coming down with one another instead of immediately rushing to get dressed. The thought of someone walking in on the two of them like that was always a terrifying possibility the two of them both dreaded the idea of, but it was a necessary fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the fear of fire or drowning, it felt almost like an instinctual stomach-flipping, heart-pounding dread; like it'd been programmed. And, to be fair, given the two of them called a two like Hawkins home (Steve far more than Billy), it was only logical they stayed (or attempted to stay) hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Billy grabbed a paper towel from the towel dispenser and dried his dick before tossing the towel in the trash. He, especially now, always hated this part of their interactions; the part where the two of them go back to pretending this exact thing didn't happen. Steve began cleaning himself up as well, sending the occasional glance Billy's way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt fighting to keep one another at arm's length while in public, only to see a guy and a girl locking hands and lips on a street-corner. Steve always tried to reason what he and Billy had was, just maybe, stronger </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of every instance they couldn't be who they wanted to be together. Every glance, every nudge, every kiss was a risk, and perhaps that meant it was more rewarding. That thought process, at least, was just slightly better than loathing in self-pity that turns to anger about the world they were born into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was sufficiently cleaned up, Steve took Billy's hand into his own slightly thinner, bonier one. The two of them feel butterflies fluttering around their stomachs and a clarity neither of them can deny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve clears his throat. He knows they've already taken more than long enough in the bathroom for Billy's liking- hell, for his own liking, too, but this is too important to wait until later to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy...?" Steve said in a tone concerningly serious, his gaze softening in a way Billy swore was reserved only for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Billy asked, eyes searching Steve's for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know now isn't the best time but..." He took a deep breath, chest rising and falling dramatically. A strand of chestnut brown hair obstructed his gaze slightly as he looked at Billy. "I've been thinking about this for a while and... Well, what do you want us to be?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy's first reaction was to frown. What was wrong with what they had already established? Change was a true anathema to Billy for more reasons than he could care to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh.. sorta like what we have going on already." Billy swallowed harshly, his hand going cold in Steve's. He didn't want to do this- not now. Now was the time the two of them collected themselves, allowing a period of preparation for when the two of them part ways so it didn't hurt as much. This wasn't something Billy expected to be doing... and maybe that's what made him so nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But..." Steve paused, gears turning behind his eyes as he thought of how to word his question. A small, reasonable smile made itself comfortable on his lips, giving Billy some relief. "Do you want to be more than what we are now? I mean, I know you don't want things to move too quickly 'nd everything, but I just think... you and I sort of-" He paused, taking a quick breath. "I just feel like we have some real potential. Like, what we have can grow to be something really beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A humorous smirk pulled at the edges of Billy's lips before he huffed a laugh. "How incredibly poetic of you, Harrington." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve suddenly found his throat to be painfully dry. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. His gaze fell to the floor, hand beginning to break away from Billy's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within an instant, Steve's chin was being guided up by Billy's hand until their eyes met. In an instant with that shared gaze, the two of them held a conversation-totally unspoken, yet mutual in its conclusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk painted Steve's pink lips. He'd been given his answer. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you’ve got any thoughts on this story (that also includes helpful criticisms!), you’re more than welcome to share them. they’re always deeply appreciated &lt;3</p><p>and, if you have any stranger things pairing requests, you can share those too ;) </p><p>thank you for taking the time to read this all, and i wish for you to have a great day, afternoon, and night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>